Happily Ever After?
by Tea Frost
Summary: Because sometimes a crown can really help. A Harry and Luna one-shot. Don't own.


"Luna?"

Luna Lovegood looked up, her usual dreamy smile on her face.

There was Harry Potter, smiling at her. It was the end of Potions class, and the day after tomorrow, everyone would be leaving, as it was the last days of school. Everything was VERY hectic, but thankfully for students, they were allowed one last trip to Hogsmead.

"Hello Harry. How are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks. And you?"

Luna stood up from her bench she was sitting, and the two began walking down the hall.

"I'm fine, though, a bit disappointed. The nargles have taken some of my items. I would've thought they had returned them by now. I really must start putting lists again."

Harry looked down, guiltily.

"I'm sorry, Luna."

"Oh, that's quite alright."

They looked up to see Draco Malfoy taunting a young first year mudblood. Angered, Harry approached them.

"Back off, Malfoy!"

Draco turned to Harry, an arrogant smirk stitched on his lips.

"And what makes you think I will, Potter?"

Harry smirked,

"Well, I'll be more than happy to show you. And I'm sure Hermione as well."

Cowardliness flitted through his silvery blue eyes, as Draco remembered the punch Hermione Granger had given him on their third year. It was their fifth year now, and God only knew how stronger she had gotten.

Crabbe and Goyle looked at Draco, waiting to see what they should do next.

"C'mon, you two. I've got my father to owl."

And the trio scurried down the hall, leaving, but not without a final glare sent from Draco.

Harry grinned, and then turned to the first year.

"Don't let him bug you. He's all bluff, he is."

The young boy grinned at Harry,

"Thanks!"

Harry tilted his head.

"So you were raised by a family of muggles?"

Suddenly nervous, the boy recoiled away from his savior.

"Y-yes…"

Harry smiled kindly,

"Don't worry. I'm a pureblood, and I've been raised by muggles too! There isn't anything to be ashamed of at all, really!"

The young boy blinked, and then smiled,

"Thanks!"

Harry smiled, and nodded. With that, the boy scampered off.

"It was very kind of you to help that Hufflepuff, Harry."

He looked at Luna in surprise,

"You knew he was a Hufflepuff?"

She nodded, as if it were obvious.

"Didn't you see the colors of his tie?"

It was such a little detail, that Harry didn't.

"And his robe? He had the sign."

Harry suddenly felt immensely stupid.

"I…" he stuttered, his cheeks flushing, "I… I didn't notice."

Luna smiled, blinking her large, distant eyes.

"That's nice."

Harry nodded, slightly confused, and the two continued walking.

"I may be a pureblood, but I know some muggle things."

He looked at Luna, a bit surprised at the sudden change and random choice of topic.

"Really?"

She nodded, tilting her head, remembering.

"Oh yes. My mum used to read me muggle books. I quite liked them, even if they were wrong at times, with the magic stuff. My favorite was Cinderella."

"That's interesting, Luna."

She smiled.

"I like how there is always a bad person in the plot, but everything works out, and the princess lives happily ever after."

She looked at Harry, and he felt as if drowning in her eyes, which very much resembled a pond during a shining night.

"Do you think my story will end that way?"

Harry blinked, stunned. He didn't know how to reply.

"I know that some people speak ill of me. I suppose they do think I'm strange. Some are rather rude, like Draco. But do you think I'll live happily ever after, Harry?"

"I-I'm sure you will, Luna."

She smiled.

"That's nice. I'm sure you will as well." She then waved.

"I need to get to Charms now. I'll see you at dinner, Harry Potter."

And with that, she skipped off, her radish earrings swinging.

"…See you at dinner…"

-HxL-

It was finally the day everyone had been waiting for. Children with suitcases filed out, chattering loudly on what they would do, or where they would go. Many reassured their friends that they would be owled.

Luna was on the Hogwarts Express. Though it didn't look like it, she was listening to what they said about her.

"…Just a stupid one, she is…"

"…Must've been dropped when she was a baby…"

"…Puts a bad name on pureblood…"

"…Not even sure she even bloody cares…"

Luna sighed to herself, and looked out the window.

She knew what they said. She knew they whispered behind her back. She stood.

"Going somewhere, Looney?"

Luna smiled at Cho Chang.

"I think I'm going to Harry's cabin."

Cho's smile immediately disappeared.

"I see."

Luna nodded, still smiling.

Yes, she knew. But she wouldn't let that get to her. Not one bit.

As she left, she played with her cork necklace. She was slightly worried. What if they wouldn't accept her? They thought she was mad.

_Am__ I mad? _ She thought suddenly.

"Perhaps. You never know." She answered herself.

_Is that a bad thing? It feels quite nice._

"Well, that's because you're being you."

_Ronald and Hermione think you're mad._

"Yes. But I don't mind, really."

_Are you sure? What about Harry?_

Luna frowned. It was as if someone had flicked the off switch on her face. Was she purposely trying to argue with herself? She_ knew_ everyone thought she was mad.She _knew_ they didn't like her.

But she also knew Harry Potter, her first ever friend.

"Human friend, anyway. And there is also Ginny."

He wasn't like the others. He was kind. He was helping. He was caring to people.

"Well, except Draco."

_Perhaps. In a war, anything can happen._

Luna looked up.

"War…?"

_Don't tell me you've forgotten about Voldemort? Harry is busy with him. He has no time for you._

"I don't believe you. You're just the negative side of my brain talking. And you know I never linger on the negative. Goodbye."

The voice she invented shut up, and she smiled in satisfaction.

"Oh. There they are!"

Her heart seemed to wilt a little, as she saw Ginny inside.

Ginny was, like Luna had said before, her first ever friend. But she knew of her crush on Harry. Somehow, that made Luna's heart wilt even more.

She tilted her head, confused at herself, which was a first. But she decided to stop stalling and knock.

Once she did, Harry's face snapped up, and it looked as if someone had lit a candle, and held it to his face.

His eyes suddenly glowed at her, and his crooked smile sparkled, in an absolutely charming way.

Luna smiled though, completely unfazed, and slid open the door.

"May I join you all?"

Ron and Hermione shifted uncomfortably. Ginny smiled and nodded. Harry ignored the silent pair and grinned at Luna.

"Luna, of course you can. You know, you don't need to ask."

She smiled and sat next to Ginny.

"So what have you all been talking about?"

Ginny smiled and turned to her friend.

"Well, you see…"

-HxL-

Ginny breathed a sigh of utter relief. "We're here, thank God."

Luna smiled, and scanned out the window to see any sign of the long pale hair of her father's.

And there he was. But at the back of the crowd. It would be quite difficult getting to him, but no matter.

As everyone took their luggage, the whistle blew loudly as it slowed to its stop.

Once it did, everyone filed out, children spilling out the doors. Luna finally managed to squeeze through the door, but that didn't stop the pushing. Some weren't even necessary, and were just on purpose.

Now to get through that crowd.

Before she did anything, someone pushed her rather roughly, and she tumbled down, scalding her palms on the concrete floor, and people stepping on her fingers. Some children laughed nearby.

Luna blinked. It hurt rather badly, but her knee hurt even more. Standing, she brushed some dust from her aqua shirt, and looked down at her right knee.

Blood trickled down and stained her long orange sock.

"Such a shame." She said aloud.

There was a tap on her shoulder.

"Luna?"

She turned and smiled, despite the stinging pain in her knee.

_Perhaps it will get infected? I must wash it soon._

"Hello Harry Potter."

Harry looked at her knee worried.

"What happened?"

Luna smiled down at the blood oozing from her knee.

"Oh, someone pushed me. I'm sorry I was in their way."

Anger flashed through Harry's emerald eyes, and he kneeled down, inspecting her knee.

"Well, you can't go around with an infected knee."

He searched through his pockets, mumbling something.

"Aha!" he smiled triumphantly.

He took out a long handkerchief, and began wrapping it around her knee.

"Harry, you really shouldn't worry."

No reply. He merely kept wrapping it around her knee, until he finished and tied a knot to hold it in place.

"There we are!"

He straightened and smiled, "It really was no problem, Luna. It was my pleasure."

Luna beamed at him, her distant silvery gray eyes twinkling at him.

"Thank you, Harry Potter." He smiled and nodded.

"Oh!" he cried, "I have something for you. I really must hurry, but I hope you like it."

He took out a medium sized package, and handed it to her. He smiled and picked up his trunk.

"I'll see you next year, Luna!" Luna smiled at him.

"See you next year, Harry. Be careful of nargles."

He smiled, and nodded, melting into the crowd.

Curious, Luna looked at the package. The heaviness still hadn't left her shoulder. She still knew they thought she was mad. No matter what.

"Oh well," she sighed, and made her way through the crowd.

-HxL-

"Go on upstairs, Luna, and get some warm towels. Oh, how stupid of me, I'm sorry, love. You just sit there, and _I'll _get the towels."

Luna giggled as her father hurried around the house. He was taking this far too seriously.

"Really, Daddy. I'm fine"

"You are not! You could have bled to death if that Harry friend of yours hadn't helped!"

Luna sighed, as her father returned, a bowl full of water and towels in his hands.

"Now, hold still, dear."

Luna did so, and soon enough, he was finished, gauze wrapped around her knee.

"Now, go on upstairs, and unpack your things."

Luna smiled at him and kissed him lightly on the cheek,

"Thank you, Daddy."

And with that, she gave him a half-hearted wave and limped upstairs.

In her room, she saw herself in the mirror. A young girl in her early teens that really needed a lift in her life.

Luna smiled weakly at her reflection and turned away.

Suddenly the package Harry gave her caught her eye.

Slowly, she walked toward it, and settled down on her bed, smiling to herself. Carefully, she opened the package, and her already wide eyes widened even more.

Inside, was a crown.

It was silver with sapphire gems dotting the front. Carefully, as if it would break at the slightest touch, she placed it on her bed. She took out a small card that was inside.

_Dear Luna, _

_I hope you liked the crown. It made me think of you. You know, that talk about… fairytales? Well, hopefully, this crown will let you know that you're closer to your happy ending than you think._

_Love,_

_Harry_

For the first time, since she was nine, Luna Lovegood felt tears cascade down her cheeks.

She took the crown toward her mirror and watched as she placed it on her head. Her chin lifted higher.

She liked this crown very much.

Because, sometimes, you want to look like you're on top of the world, when you feel the world's weight on your shoulders.


End file.
